Follow Me
by Snowdog367
Summary: Kagome is married to Hojo, but she's anything but happy. When her solution comes alone, will she take it, or fall back into the safety of her unfulfilling marriage? Kagome's POV. Based with the song Follow Me by Uncle Kraker.


I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters or the song.

Follow Me.

Summary: Kagome is married to Hojo but is having an affair. You already know who with, Inuyasha of course.

From Kagome's point of view.

Story based on the song _Follow Me_ by Uncle Kraker.

…...

_You don't know how you met me_

_You don't know why_

_You can't turn around and say goodbye_

_All you know is when I'm with you_

_I make you free_

_And swim through your veins like a fish in the sea_

...

I don't know how I met him or how it all started but I'll try my best to retell it from as close to the beginning as I can.

I first met him at a bar where I was happily celebrating me and my husband's first year wedding anniversary. My friends insisted on us going out and partying and I couldn't turn them down.

I was having a blast, drinking and dancing with my friends when I saw him.

He was just sitting in the corner, acting like he didn't have a care in the world.

I can't tell you what it was that drew me to him and I don't think he could ether.

He had turned to look at me when I came to a stop in front of him.

All I can say that described him was, WOW.

"See something you like?" He said with a cocky grin.

"No," I said, just as cocky," Just wondering how someone like you got into this bar." I don't know why I said that. I seem to not know a lot lately.

He didn't seem fazed. He patted the set next to him and I sat down.

We talked about almost everything you could think of talking to a stranger about.

We talked till the bar closed and he offed me a ride home. I accepted because my friends had all left, too drunk to relies that I wasn't with them.

I shouldn't have trusted him so soon but I felt as though I'd known him forever.

Mistake #1.

All to soon the drive was over. I didn't want him to leave so I asked if he wanted to come inside because my husband was away for the weekend on a business trip. Another thing to add to the "Why the hell?" list.

Mistake #2

...

_I'm singin'_

_Follow me everything is alright_

_I'll be the one to tuck you in at night_

_And if you want to leave I can guarantee_

_You won't find nobody else like me_

...

We picked up the conversation were it had left off at in the bar. I had taken out a bottle of vodka so that we could continue to drink too.

I won't give you the details but I will tell you that things got carried away and fast.

We didn't drink that much so that wasn't the reason. I guess we were just drawn to each other.

He wasn't even worried about the ring I wore, nor I his.

As long as we kept it a secret then it didn't really matter right?

...

_I'm not worried 'bout the ring you wear_

_Cuz as long as no one knows than nobody can care_

_You're feelin' guilty and I'm well aware_

_But you don't look ashamed and baby I'm not scared_

...

I felt really guilty after but at the same time I didn't.  
He didn't notice my conflict and said that it was time for him to leave but I said that he could only go if we were going to meet again.

He gave me his number/address and said that his wife would be gone next week if I wanted to stop by. That was a definite yes. As wrong as it was, I couldn't pass up a chance to be with him again.

Mistake #3

...

_I'm singin'_

_Follow me everything is alright_

_I'll be the one to tuck you in at night_

_And if you_

_Want to leave I can guarantee_

_You won't find nobody else like me_

...

We met like that for a couple months till his wife found out. Boy, were we screwed, and not meaning by each other.

He told me that he can't keep doing this anymore and told me not to ask why. I said that he could stay at my house as a friend but he said that that wasn't a good idea.

I didn't hear from him for weeks. It was hell at home and he wasn't there to comfort me like he used to be.

...

_Won't give you money_

_I can't give you the sky_

_You're better off if you don't ask why_

_I'm not the reason that you go astray and_

_We'll be all right if you don't ask me to stay_

...

When he did finally call, we got caught up.

I told him that my husband left for anther women that he'd been seeing on his 'business trips'. We were divorced.

He told me it was alright because he was coming to get me anyways, to run away, like we had planned all those weeks ago, then asked if I still wanted to come.

I told him that I'd follow him anywhere because I know that if I did, everything would be alright and that I'd never find anyone else like him if I didn't.

...

_Follow me everything is alright_

_I'll be the one to tuck you in at night_

_And if you_

_Want to leave I can guarantee_

_You won't find nobody else like me_

_You don't know how you met me_

_You don't know why_

_You can't turn around and say goodbye_

_All you know is when I'm with you_

_I make you free_

_And swim through your veins like a fish in the sea_

_I'm singin'_

_Follow me everything is alright_

_I'll be the one to tuck you in at night_

_And if you_

_Want to leave I can guarantee_

_You won't find nobody else like me._

...

And that's how I met the real one for me.

Maybe they weren't mistakes after all.

…...

Please Review!


End file.
